Kevin Donovan
Kevin Donovan has always wanted to do the right thing, just like his father. However, his dad's constant mistreatment often leaves Kevin conflicted about his morals and tempted to go down a darker path. Season 1 Kevin's father, Brian is about to open doors to a promising new restaurant, the Verdant. Kevin invites his close friends, Noah Belic and Roxy Redwood, before meeting new Principal Claire Sullivan. He learns that Lola Blackwell, a girl he slept with one year prior, has returned to Newcrest High after having a baby. Kevin asks if is the father but Lola assures him otherwise. Later, at the Verdant Opening Night, Lola calls Kevin and reveals that she lied and he is the father to baby Bella. Kevin meets newgirl Stacey Sullivan and then questions Lola. Roxy and Noah overhear them and confront Kevin, who is adamant about meeting Bella, which he later does so before rekindling his romance with Lola and agreeing to help look after their baby. A suspicious Roxy conducts a DNA test and discovers that Lola was lying about Bella's paternity. Lola reveals the truth and Kevin is left saddened but relieved. Kevin warns Stacey to leave Noah be when his alcoholic mother Kim turns up at the school and embarrasses him. After Brian attends a shindig, the Verdant is robbed while Brian, Kevin and his aunt Rona are inside. Kevin calls the police but the robbers take shedloads of cash and damage the restaurant. After learning the Red Viper gang are responsible, a furious Kevin convinces Noah, whose dad used to be the Red Viper President, to bring him to the Red Rosa bar and confront the Vipers. Kevin learns that Noah's imprisoned father gave the order, which causes tension between him and Noah. Brian is told he must pay impossible debts to keep the Verdant open and it is revealed that Rona had worked with the Redwoods to steal the restaurant beforehand. Kevin's mother, Jane arrives in Newcrest and slaps Rona. Kevin is angry at Roxy for her parents' deception, but forgives her later, before crashing Rona's new nightclub, the Blue Velvet with Stacey and Roxy. Kevin and Roxy beg Mayor Malloy to do something but he refuses. Roxy manages to trick her father, Hector and win back the Verdant. Kevin and Roxy ignite a romance, before Brian is shot and falls from the Verdant roof to his supposed death at the hands of an unknown culprit. Season 2 With Brian comatose, Kevin vows to find and kill the culprit. He continues his romance with Roxy and agrees to dine with her parents, Hector and Christina, with secret intentions to interrogate Hector. Roxy is hurt as Hector denies involvement and Kevin leaves. Roxy insists Hector is innocent and Kevin is furious to hear he is running for Mayor. Rona reveals to Kevin that she was neglected as a child while Brian was constantly praised, hence her immense jealousy of her brother. She then leaves Newcrest. Kevin breaks up with Roxy due to his suspicion of Hector. He accuses Jane of being a bad mother as his anger builds up. He shuts out Noah for joining the Red Vipers, who had robbed the Verdant the year before. He buys a gun from Deano Malloy and plans to shoot Hector. After telling Stacey and Noah that Brian has always been treated with complete injustice despite his good-hearted nature, Kevin approaches the Redwood residence and aims his gun at Hector, before answering a phone call and discovering that Brian has miraculously woken up from his coma. Kevin is frustrated to learn Brian has no recollection of who shot him. He later receives a text from Lola confirming that her father Alistair is the culprit. Jane then reveals she has found Kevin's gun and she locks him in his bedroom so he cannot escape and do something stupid. Kevin breaks out through his window. Filled with rage, Kevin tries to find Alistair. He runs into Roxy who reveals he fled to Granite Falls, and the two travel there. Roxy then discovers Kevin brought a gun. When Alistair murders Jeremy Blackwell in front of Kevin and others, Kevin takes his chance and raises his gun at Alistair. The police burst in and Roxy urges him to give her the gun so she can get rid of it. Later, Jane and Kevin make amends and Kevin reveals he needs professional help. Roxy reveals she disposed of the gun in an EastSide river, before the two rekindle their romance and sleep together at Kevin's house.